A New Power
by 1DerfulMeggieBoo
Summary: The adventure of Mizuki and Yumi in the Naruto world
1. Note

This is a story about me and my friend that we created together. It starts during the Chunin Exams we will probably follow the events in Naruto. I STRONGLY RECOMMEND THAT YOU READ THE CHARACTER INFOMATION PLEASE OR THIS STORY WILL REALLY CONFUSE YOU.

Love Meg


	2. Character Info: Yumi

Name: Yumi Uchiha  
Age: 13  
Rank: Genin (future Chunin)  
Skills: Chidori and Sharingan  
Chakra Nature: Fire and Wind  
Weapon: regular ninja weapons and twin katanas  
Team: Mizuki and Kaito  
Sensei: Hiroshi  
Family:cousins (alive): Sasuke and Itachi Parents: dead  
Bio: clan got massacred at age 7 where she was at Mizuki's house. Has been friends with Mizuki and Kaito since they were 5  
Friends: Mizuki, Kaito, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata  
Enemies: Orchimaru, all other evil people, and fan-people  
Likes: drawing, singing, training, hanging with friends, color blue, warm weather, and animals  
Dislikes: fan- people, extremely loud noises, and the color pink  
Love interest: Kaito( boyfriend)  
Looks: long black hair that reaches mid-back,black eyes,average height bangs cover part of one eye  
Ninja Wear: black shorts, blue sleeveless top with black fingerless gloves, Uchiha symbol on back, headband tied around neck, and bandages wrapped around left arm and leg.  
Village: Leaf


	3. Character Info: Mizuki

Name: Mizuki Uzumaki  
Age: 13  
Rank: Genin (future Chunin)  
Skills: Rasegan, Shadow Clone, Teleportation Jutsu (same ability as Yellow Flash)  
Chakra Nature: Water and wind  
Weapons: Regular ninja weapons, double swords  
Team: Yumi, Kaito  
Sensei: Hiroshi  
Family: Mother - Kushina (dead), Father - Minato (dead), Brother (twin) - Naruto  
Bio: She is twins with Naruto. Their parents died when they were babies. They have been on their own ever since, but they are still together. Naruto and Mizuki became ninjas together and are now living their dream.  
Likes: dancing, singing, animals, friends, breathing, living, humor, drawing, and training  
Dislikes: fan-people, downers, know-it-alls, boring people, annoying people, and brussel sprouts  
Love Interest: Sasuke  
Friends: Yumi, Kaito, Ten-Ten, Hinata, Neji, Choji, Lee, Ino  
Enemies: Orochimaru, and all other evil people  
Rival: Sakura  
Looks: Long, red hair tied on a pony tail; bangs cover one eye; medium-tall; brownish black eyes  
Ninja Wear: light green, sleeveless top; fishnet leggings; black shorts with black, one legged skirt that reaches her knees; fingerless gloves that go up to her elbows; blue ninja shoes; wrappings around her right leg  
Village: Leaf


	4. Sparring Part 1

Yumi's POV

So we were facing our opponents which was team 7. We were sparring with each other to get ready for the up coming Chunin Exams. First to spar was Mizuki and Sasuke. Our senseis were sitting near watching. Mizuki and Sasuke started sparring.

Mizuki's POV

I faced Sasuke. We were sparring partners when practicing for the Chunin exams. Our senseis were standing on the side lines with our teammates cheering us on.

"Go Mizuki!" screamed Yumi.

"Kick Sasuke's butt!" yelled Kaito.

I smirked and the fight began. I saw Sasuke use his Sharingan, is I created hundreds of shadow clones to attack him. He defeated them all and it was just us, one-on-one. Our fight dragged on for another 5 minutes. We were both exhausted but I heard Sasuke say, "C'mon Mizuki. I thought you were better than this." I knew he was only taunting me playfully, but it still got to me. I started to form my Rasengan and he formed his Chidori. We ran at each other at equal speeds, but he hit me... at least he thought he did. He actually hit my shadow clone. While Sauske and my shadow clone were charging at each other, I was off in the distance forming my Rasengan. When Sasuke realized that he only hit my shadow clone he turned around just to come face to face with the Rasengan. He was hit and he collapsed onto the ground. I walk over to him and help him up.

"You only won because I went easy on you," he said

"Sure you did."

We walked over to the side lines together. Sasuke then put his arm around me and we began to watch the fight between Yumi, my best friend, and Sakura.


	5. AN

I know that Sasuke didn't learn Chidori until after the Chunin Exams start but did that to make my plot work.


	6. Sparring Part 2

Yumi's POV

It's my turn to fight. I was up against Sakura this will be a piece of cake. We were facing each other waiting for the other person to move. Sakura was the first to move by throwing a kunai which I easily dodged with a back flip. I grabbed one of my katanas and jumped into a tree before Sakura could see me move. As Sakura looked around I used Fireball Jutsu which I sent slightly in front of her. While she was distracted I jumped out of the tree and went behind her holding my katana to her neck.

"I win" I said while moving away from her to watch Kaito and Naruto's fight.

Kaito's POV

So me and Naruto were sparring. I know me and him are about equal in strength. Naruto instantly tried to punch which I dodged. I remember Yumi teaching me how to do Chidori. So I started forming it while I distracted Naruto with a shadow clone, but Naruto turned just in time to dodge my attack. The fight continued for a couple more before I used my Shadow Possession Justsu just as he placed a kunai at my neck

"Let's call this a draw, huh, Naruto" I said to him to tired to continue fighting.

Finally we were finished training. I ran up to Yumi and grabbed her hand while running to get food.


	7. Chunin Exams Begin

Mizuki's POV  
Today was the big day. The first day of the Chunin Exams. The first test is a written test. And from what I've heard, the test is very, very hard.  
My twin brother, Naruto and I headed down to the academy to take the test. We got there and headed off to our friends. I saw Yumi and Kaito talking to each other near a corner and walked over to them.

"Hey Yumi. Hey Kaito," I said

"Hey Mizuki," Yumi and Kaito said together

"You guys ready for the first test?"

"Meh. I guess I am," Yumi said

Yumi and I looked over at Kaito. He looked really worried.

"I don't know if I'm ready guys. I heard that this test is supposed to be really hard!" He said

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Yumi said while grabbing Kaito's hand.

A few minutes later the first test started. I have to admit, it was a bit hard and I did cheat using my shadow clone a few times, but otherwise, the rest was easy. It was pretty hard to not get caught cheating with so many other Chunins watching our every move. I was just wondering how the others were doing.

Yumi's POV

The test just started it was harder than expected. I just remembered that I could use my Sharingan to cheat off someone smarter. I activated the Sharingan and wrote down the answers. It wasn't hard to chart with the Sharingan. After what seemed like forever the tenth question was finally announced. I looked around the room to make sure that my teammates didn't raise their hand.

Mizuki's POV

After a few minutes of the tenth question being announced half of the teams left. Naruto raised his hand and then slammed it down I the desk in front of him. He went off on his usual rant of becoming Hokage and never giving up. After everyone else that wanted to leave left, Ibiki announced that we passed the test.

Yumi's POV

All of a sudden someone jumped through the window. Crazy Person! We soon found out that her name Was Anko and she announced that the next part of the exam will start also that half of us will fail. 'I doubt that will be us' and we left to go home.


	8. Sakura

Yumi's POV

When we were all outside Sakura went up to Sasuke and started to cling to him saying "Oh Sasuke" in her annoying high pitched voice. Mizuki was looking pretty pissed at Sakura. She snapped her fingers twice and pointed in the opposite direction of Sasuke this signaled Sakura to move away.

"Why should I?" Sakura asked

"Do you really want me to answer that?' Mizuki asked

"Ya" Sakura said still clinging to Sasuke

"Okay me and Mizuki will beat you up like I did in our sparring session maybe worse" I said

Sakura let go of Sasuke and ran as fast as she could to her house.

Mizuki said "that's how it's done" while giving me a high-five

We all went our separate ways after that little argument.

Filler Chapter


	9. Forest of Death

Mizuki's POV

We all met up in front of an area that was a forest. At first it seemed harmless, but then Anko started to explain what this place was."This is where the Second Exam will take place. The 44th training area... Also known as the Forest of Death."

'Forest of Death? They can honestly make us go in there, can they?' All of a sudden Konohomaru and his friends appeared. Well they were disguised as a rock, but Naruto discovered him. The reason they came was to do a report for their school news paper or something. Because of that, we got to take a ten minute break. Konohomaru and his friends,Moegi and Udon, dragged Naruto off to interview him and his teammates.

"They're kidding right they can't possibly make us go in there can they?" Yumi asked Kaito and I.

"I hate to burst your bubble Yumi, but I don't think they are kidding," said Kaito.

"But don't they know that some of us may get killed?"

"That's probably why they decided to hold the Second Exam here," I blurted out.

"What are you talking about Mizuki?" Said Yumi trying to get my attention.

I on the other hand had tuned out of the conversation. From the corner of my eye, I could see a mysterious women with purple hair staring at my team, but more closely me. 'Who is this women?' I thought.

"Mizuki!" Yelled Yumi and Kaito

"Huh, Yeah?"

"What was that for? It was like you were completely lost." Said Yumi

"Oh, sorry. I guess I just drifted into a daydream," I lied, giving them a huge, fake smile.

Kaito and Yumi both had a confused yet suspicious look. Once again we had to gather and Anko passed out the consent forms. Sh explained the rules of the Second Exam and told us it would be a survival match. 'A survival match, huh? Well this should be interesting.'

Yumi's POV

We got our consent forms and I signed it without reading the paper. I didn't need to read it since Mizuki explained it to me. The consent form basically was explaining that if you died it wasn't their fault. After we signed the forms we went to go and get our scroll. The scroll we got was the heaven scroll so that meant that we had to and retrieve an earth scroll from someone. I made sure to hide the scroll extremely well and only told my team where the scroll was hidden. 'This shall be interesting and very tricky to find which group has an earth scroll.'

"Are you guys ready to do this?" Kaito asked

"Yup" I said while giving him a comforting hug noticing how nervous he actually was.

Eventually everyone got their scrolls and the Second Exam was just about to begin. Anko finally announced that the Second Exam was starting and everyone ran into the Forest of Death.


	10. Planning

Yumi's POV

We ran into the forest. I was in the lead at the moment and as soon as I knew we were far enough into the forest I stopped.

"Okay we need a plan to get the other scroll" I said

"Well first we need to find who has an earth scroll" Kaito whispered to make sure nobody over heard.

"First we should find a place to rest for tonight" Mizuki stated

"Good point we can discuss what to do there" I said "also we can discuss this with less chances of people over hearing once we get there."

"Alright" Kaito responded

We headed off to find a place to sleep tonight and discuss our plans. After running for a little while I notice a cave not to far from here.

"How about there?' I said pointing to the cave

"Good spot" Mizuki said

We headed into the cave

"Soooooo any ideas on what to do?" I asked them

"How about... I have no idea" Kaito said

After a moment of everyone thinking I heard a gasp right a way I looked at Kaito

"Yes what did you think of?" I asked Kaito

"What if once we find out who has the scroll we need we can do a sneak attack." Kaito stated in a whisper just in case someone was listening.

"Great, but how is that going to work exactly?" Mizuki asked

"Well if we really want to surprise them then we can have only 2 of us hiding and then one of us can go in front of the team so then they think that it will be an easy fight." Kaito explained more in depth.

"Okay so who will be going against the team 'alone'?" I asked

"I think it should be one of you two girls who should do it, so then they under estimate your strength" Kaito told us

"Okay you have everything planned out don't you" Mizuki said

"Well what do you expect from Kaito" I told Mizuki.

"Your right that what we expect from Kaito" Mizuki said.

Mizuki's POV

We were about to sleep when all of a sudden we heard a rustle from the bushes. We went to go and check what it was when all of a sudden a kunai with a paper bomb headed in our direction. It whizzed by my ear missing it by a few inches, but luckily I jumped out of the way. Suddenly a woman with dark purple hair and two other men jumped out of a nearby tree.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" The woman asked

"Looks like we have trio of rookies" one of the men said

I saw the purple haired woman glared at me


	11. Surprise Attackers

Mizuki's POV  
"Hey Kuro. Look at that girl with the red hair. She looks just like..."

"I know she must be the one we are looking for," said the women with purple hair

'So Kuro is her name, huh?' Yumi, Kaito, and I pulled out our kunais and got into position

"Woah there! Now don't be too hasty! We just want to talk!" One of the men said

"Well too bad either fight or get beaten to a pulp!" I yelled at them

"Oh Mizuki you always had the same fire as your mother did" Kuro said

"How did you..."

I was about to ask her how she knew my mother, but I was cut off by the command Kuro gave the two men with her. They locked arms and performed a justu that separated Yumi and Kaito from me. Now it was the two men versus Yumi and Kaito and then this Kuro woman versus me. I made two shadow clones and one stayed with me and the other fled off into the trees. The first shadow clone and I ran up to Kuro and we had a fist fight. After the third punch I socked her in the face

"Alright Mizuki you want to fight? Then let's fight!" Kuro yelled angrily

She grabbed my arm and kicked me in the arm. I flew back and hit a tree hard. After that she picked me up by the collar of my shirt and was about to punch me, but I kicked her in the chest and she let go of my shirt. She then collapsed on the ground. After that she summoned a giant snake. For a long time I was fighting against both the giant snake and Kuro. I finally defeated the snake and then it was back to just me and Kuro.

"I must admit Mizuki you are a very talented shinobi" Kuro said

She got caught off guard when my shadow clone that ran off to the came around and hit her in the back. She fell to the ground looking lifeless. I was curios to see if she really was dead or not so I walked over to her. All is a sudden a dark purple chakra rose from her body. I started to back away, but it was too late. Before I knew it the purple chakra was racing towards me the last thing I felt was a blast of chakra hitting as I fell to the ground. After that everything went black.

Yumi's POV

After the two men used their justu that separated me and Kaito from Mizuki we got ready to fight them.

"We have to get to Mizuki" I said to Kaito

"Ya, but we have defeat these two" Kaito said

"This should be easy hopefully" I whisper to Kaito

It took a long time, but we finally beat the two men. Kaito and I started to head toward where Mizuki was at. Once we got back to the clearing I saw Mizuki falling down so me and Kaito raced towards her. After a little while when Mizuki woke up and she...


	12. Mizuki Possesed

Yumi's POV

Mizuki woke up and stood up at the moment she was facing away from us.

"Hey Mizuki you okay?" I asked her

When she didn't answer I started to get worried and got scared that she really wasn't okay. She turned around and her eyes were a dark purple. 'That can't be good' I thought. Suddenly a dark purple chakra started to form around her and started to attack me and Kaito.

"Try to get through to her" Kaito said

"Ya how..." I was cut off since Mizuki attacked me

After that I started to focus on stopping Mizuki from killing us without doing too much harm to her. I activated my Sharigan and placed her under a genjutsu. Then Kaito used his shadow possession jutsu to keep her in place. After that I let her out of my genjutsu, but didn't deactivate my  
Sharigan.

"Mizuki snap out of it I know that you are somewhere in there" I yelled at her

"Come on Mizuki we want the old you back please snap out of it" Kaito said

I could tell that Kaito chakra was draining and he was having a harder time keeping Mizuki in his shadow possession justsu.

"Come on Mizuki fight through it before we have to hurt you." I said trying to encourage her

Suddenly Mizuki collapses. 'Maybe she is back to normal' I thought as I deactivated my Sharigan. I slowly walked up to her she started to stir once I got her. When she looked up her eyes were back to normal and not the dark purple any more.

"Hey you okay Mizuki?" I asked

"Ya what happened all I remember is hearing your voice" she said

"Oh you just attacked us" Kaito said while sitting next to me

"You guys are okay right" she said

"Yup just tired" Kaito said looking like he was going to faint any second now.

"Kaito rest you used up a lot of chakra today" I told him

"Okay" he said before he fell asleep on my shoulder.

I later him down on the floor and turned back to Mizuki and we talked for a little catching her up on what happened

"We will try to find the Earth scroll tomorrow okay" I said

"Ya" she said before we went to sleep


	13. The Earth Scroll and Explaining

Yumi's POV

Once we were all awake we started to look for the Earth scroll. After about 30 minutes of searching we finally found the Earth scroll. 'Finally we found it' I thought.

"Okay are we going with the plan we thought of before?" I asked my teammates

"Ya" They said

I jumped down to the ground while the others found a place to hide so we could ambush the team.

"Look we found someone without her team" One of them said

"Ya well lets hope that she has her team's scroll with her" Another one said

"Well if you want the scroll then you have to fight me for it" I said to them

"This should be easy" the first one said

The only girl in the group attacked me, but I activated my Sharingan and Placed her in a genjutsu. Then Mizuki jumped out of her hiding spot and attacked one of them with Rasengan. Kaito also came out of his hiding spot and got the one with the scroll into his Shadow Possession Jutsu. Mizuki knocked out the guy she was fighting and grabbed the scroll from the one Kaito trapped in his jutsu. I knocked out the girl and Kaito knocked out the last one. We headed towards the tower so we could open the scrolls and finish the 2nd exams.

~Time Skip~

We made to the tower and opened up the scroll. Hiroshi Sensei appeared and started to talk to us and we explained to him what happened to Mizuki. We walked inside and saw team 7 standing there.

"Hey guys" I said

"Hey" Sakura said clinging on to Sasuke

"Get away from Sasuke" Mizuki said

After Mizuki said that an argument broke out and Mizuki was starting to get pissed off at Sakura. Slowly the dark purple chakra was forming around her and she became quiet. Me and Kaito started to freak out and try to get Sakura to shut up.

"Why should I?" She said just before Mizuki attacked her

"That's why" I said

"Great now help us stop her" we said

After a long time of struggling Sasuke began to walk towards Mizuki. He was struggling though because of the amount of air blowing us back. Once he finally reached her he said, "Mizuki snap out of it! This isn't you! This chakra has no power over you! Fight it! Control it!" With that he grabbed a hold of Mizuki's arms and pulled her towards him. Mizuki started to calm down and eventually the dark purple chakra disappeared. Mizuki, feeling really weak, practically fell into Sasuke's arms.

"Okay explain right now" Sasuke said after a few minutes.

"Ummmm" I said "who wants to explain"

"I'll do it" Mizuki said

~Time Skip story~ (you already know it)

"What" Naruto and Sauske said together


	14. Going Back in Time

"YUMI"

"MIZUKI"

-Lighting crackling and wind swirling-

"CHIDORI" "RASENGAN"

-20 Minutes Earlier-

"Okay team we have suspicions that a member of the Akatsuki is in the building so don't hold back" Mizuki said "Naruto, you take lead. Everybody else follow make sure to checkstop every room. I'll take the back."

Everyone started to run. The minute they stepped in the first half of the squad fell into a trap with paper bombs and exploded leaving Naruto the only one standing. Out of nowhere Sasuke appeared. They ran at each other at top speed. Mizuki tried to stop Naruto but couldn't get through to him. So she let him go. The other half of the squad followed Mizuki through the whole building and found no one else. But the minute we got out of the building she saw her.

Yumi's POV

~3 years earlier~

I was walking around town getting ready to over to the training grounds to work on my fighting along side my summoning animal Hikari a pure white wolf with blue eyes. After an hour of training alone I went to search for Tsunade and Sakura to for help with training to be med-nin. Ever since Sasuke left and Naruto decided that he was going to train with Jiraya to get Sasuke back I have done more training so that when time come to go and get Sasuke back I will be ready. Anyways I finally found Sakura and Lady Tsunade okay time to work on healing.

~Time Skip~

Finally done now to find Mizuki and see if she wants to hang out or train together. I found Mizuki sitting on a tree near the training grounds.

"Hey Mizuki wanna train together?" I asked her

"Huh ya sure" she told me

We were just about to start when tere was a blinding flash if light when I can see again Mizuki was no where to be found I couldn't even find her chakra signature any where.

Mizuki's POV

After the light disappeared I found myself in a the forest next to the Leaf. I was very confused on what was happening. I started to wander around a bit then suddenly I ran into a boy about my age. Okay what the heck is happening.

"Hey Obito who's that?" a girl about our age asked

Two other people walked up one reminded me of Kakashi and the other it can't be it was Minato. Okay seriously what is happening.

"Um I don't know" 'Obito' said

"Hey I'm Mizuki and you are?" I asked

"I'm Obito and this is Rin" Obito said pointing to the girl.

"I'm Kakashi" the silver headed boy said I was right that is Kakashi

"I'm Minato what are doing here alone?" he asked

"Well nice to meet you guys. Um can you guys show me to the Leaf Village I'm kinda of lost" I said

"Sure we were headed there right now" Mintao said.

"Thank you so much" I said

I wonder how I will get back and what going to happen maybe this is just a dream.


	15. Why is this Happening?

Yumi's POV

It been about a week since Mizuki disappeared and there still no sign of her. Everyone is worried sick, but we decided not to tell Naruto so that he can focus more on his training than worrying about Mizuki.

"Hey where do you think she disappeared to?" Kaito asked while we took a break from training

"I don't know, but where ever she is I hope that she is going to be okay." I said

"Well we should probably continue training" Kaito said

"Yeah" I said getting back up and heading towards the muddle of the field.

Mizuki's POV

I was sitting here in the past with Kakashi and his team wondering how I got here in the first place. No one knows about my secret of being from the future, but I think that it's better that way.

"Hey Mizuki" Obito said interrupting my thoughts

"Huh ya?" I said a little distractedly

"Are you okay?" Rin asked

"Ya why wouldn't I be?" I asked

"Well your very quiet today" Rin said

"Oh I'm just thinking" I said

"About what?" Obito asked being curios

"Stuff you know like friends that I miss" I said

"Hey guys would you think I'm crazy if I said I was from the future?" I asked

"Well how could I mean you knowhow would get here from the future" Kakashi asked

So then I decided to explain to him the story and how I need to find a way to get back to the future.

"That's interesting you know can you tell us a little more about the future?" Minato asked coming from nowhere

"Um I guess it okay" I said not really knowing what to say

"How about you tell us about your family?" Obito asked

"Well I have a twin brother and I don't know much about my parents since I have never meet them" I explained

Many questions later I asked Minato to train me to help become stronger.

~Time Skip~

It been about a year since I first came here and Obito has died and Minato became Hokage when we finally found a way to get me back to the right time period. As I said my goodbyes and went through the portal to finally get back and see everyone that I missed.

Yumi's POV

After Mizuki been gone for a month I started training harder. At this moment in trying to get away from a few Akatsuki members. Okay I should explain ever since the Akatsuki heard about how strong I was getting and knew I could be a good ally they have been trying to get me to join them. Anyways right now I have my cousin and fish boy chasing after me. Okay maybe I should just fight them. I stopped and turned to face them.

"Okay you two how we have a one on one battle. How about it fish boy?" I said utterly pissing him

"You're on" He said

A quickly summoned Hikari and got into a fighting stance with a hand in ine if my katanas. I ran quickly toward Kisame and disappeared behind him while knocking him out by hitting the pressure point on his neck. I turned to Itachi and slowly put away my katana while Hikari kept an eye on Kisame.

"Hey can I ask a question?" I asked

"What about?" he asked suspiciously

"Well I been wondering did you really kill the clan for practice or if there was another reason" I said

"..." Silence is all I got from him nothing else

"You know you can tell me now since your partner is unconscious right now" I said

"Fine, but keep this a secret from everyone else" he said

"Promise I mean you still are my cousin no matter how much I don't want to admit it right now" I said

"Well it was an order from the elders" he said while sitting down and motioning for me to follow

"Why did they order that?" I asked

"The clan was planning to attack the village so to prevent that the elders order that they were killed" he answered

"Wait then why didn't you kill Sasuke or me?" I asked

"Well I couldn't so I asked the Hokage to let you to live and to protect you two" He said

"Hey Itachi I wouldn't mind joining as long as your there now" I said

"Why because I'm there?" he asked

"Well if that your real reason for killing the clan then I wouldn't mind being around you and anyways Sasuke with Orchimaru and I know that I will see him if I'm with you." I explained

"Okay we just have to wait for Kisame to wake up then." he said

"Hmm hey Hikari can you wake up fish boy" I said

She barked and started to lick his face. He jumped up and started to wipe his face while I just sat there laughing at his reaction.

"Wait why are you still here?" he asked

"Do I have to have a reason to still be here?" I asked

"Kinda I mean you been running away as soon as you beat the others so why not now?" He asked

"Well I had a chat with Itachi while you were out and I will join the Akatsuki if you want." I said like it was no big deal

I heard Itachi chuckle behind me at my response to Kisame's questions

"Wait why decide to do that now" He asked

"Well Itachi can be very persuasive fish boy" I said

"How did you do that?" he asked

"Don't you know that she's my cousin" he asked

"No Leader never said that or anything that she was an Uchiha at all." He said

"Can we just go" I said

"Fine" Kisame said while starting to walk with Itachi and me following.

We have been walking for what felt like hours when we finally decided to set up camp and go to sleep with someone of course on guard.


End file.
